I'll Get Scared - One shot 2 of 4
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: "Do I divide and fall apart? Cause my bright is too slight to hold back all my dark And the ship went down in sight of land And at the gates does Thomas ask to see my hands" - "Jesus Christ" – Brand New.


**_This is kinda a sequal to the former story "I'll Get Scared", since I got a lot of requests for a sequal, this will be the last one. So now I gotta put a warning on this thing, besides the complete shit piece of work this is, I cant write, my grammar stinks, but I have feelings, which sounds really stupid I know, but here you have it, my pain on a piece of paper._**  
**_The warning for this is the use of abusive languge, sexual content and alcohol abuse, just dont read it if you cant stand it, because there might be some borderline domestic abuse containing to the sexual happenings of this story. Now you have been warned._**

* * *

"Do I divide and fall apart?  
Cause my bright is too slight to hold back all my dark  
And the ship went down in sight of land  
And at the gates does Thomas ask to see my hands"  
- "Jesus Christ" – Brand New

Walking down the aisle hand in hand with her niece's following the man she came in with, Angela reached first row in this church and seeing a set of familiar faces: Brendan and his wife Tess. She squeezed her little nieces hand tighter when she felt her pulling at her arm, while walking beside her.

-"Auntie, who is that man?" she whispered pointing at the picture of Paddy Conlon at the end of the alter, -"That's Tommy's daddy" Angela picked her niece up around her hip, -"He's gone, do you understand what that means?"

The little girl with her wild curly hair nodded her head, holding onto her auntie's jumper. They sat down on the same row right next to Brendan; Tommy didn't say a word to his brother, the ceremony started and the priest began his speech.

-"We are saying goodbye to a fellow son of our lord and savior Jesus Christ: Patrick Conlon today, his two boys here, they have come to say some words about their father"

Without an introduction Brendan stood up and looked down at Tommy, who was dressed in his Sunday best looking at his father's coffin.  
Brendan walked on the top stairs of the alter, took a deep breath, looking over at Paddy's body, -"My father, was a man with many demons, he made a lot of mistakes which my brother and I are now living with to reconstruct, Paddy Conlon was not a perfect man, but he was our father" he looked over at Tommy who had his head down looking at his hands.

Angela saw that Theresa had moved her hand over to his shoulder as she was sitting on her lap, trying to get on his lap to hug him, Tommy let her, she whispered something in his ear which made Tommy look at her with a short smile, -"My brother, Thomas, was the youngest, he took care of our father the most, along with our dearly departed mother, Ann. We were never a real family due to his alcoholic past and troubled youth, all I know of Paddy Conlon as his son is how to be a warrior and a fighter" Brendan spoke as Angela squeezed Tommy's hand tightly, braiding her fingers in with his like she was trying to weather this storm with him.

Tommy held a firm arm around Theresa's waist as she sat on his lap, the little girl put her head on his chest looking up at him, and Angela knew that Theresa was just as grateful for Tommy saving her as she was for him saving Angela.

The speech ended and so did the ceremony, Paddy's coffin was carried out of the church, following by the rest of the party inside which gathered on the field of the graveyard.  
There where flowers set on the ground when they covered his coffin in with dirt, Tommy still stood there when everyone else left, along with Angela that didn't want to leave him behind, but she knew she had to, he had to walk this mile alone.  
Her lips pressed to his cheek as she whispered into his ear: "I love you, please come back to me"

She waited for him like always, wearing one of his t-shirts, curled up on the sofa with Theresa by her side watching a TV show neither of them where really paying any attention to.

It got late, passed Theresa's bed time when he got back. His tie undone, his shirt halfway unbuttoned, stumbling into the door drunk and lost. Angela caught him at the door, not saying a word except for ordering Theresa to go to bed now. The little girl watched her aunt help Tommy up the steps to their bedroom; he looked at her with such disgust and hatred that it scared her.

-"It's okay, we're okay" Angela kept repeating as she sat Tommy down on the edge of their bed and started with taking off his shoes: one at a time. He watched her, everything she did, right down to taking off his shirt and jacket.

Theresa pressed her little head into the frame of the door, -"Auntie, is he okay?"  
-"Go to bed, Theresa, I'll be right down to tuck you in, alright?" Angela looking over her shoulders at her niece that seemed scared.

Tommy caught onto it giving her the same glance as earlier, -"I used to be your age when my father first started beating me" he slurred pointing at her then laughing, -"You really should get as far away from us as you can, kid, we're too far gone, we're out at sea aren't we, Ange?"  
Angela removed herself from Tommy's grip of her hips and went over to the door, telling Theresa she shouldn't listen to him, he was drunk and that she'd be down with her in a moment, then she closed the door turning to Tommy who was just trying to get the leg of his pants off.

She kneeled down, helping him out of his pants before jumping back on the bed and grabbing a hold around his waist and pulling him further up on the bed.

-"I used to do this for my old man, when he came home drunk as a stone, I'd get him to bed and then pretend the next day that I didn't hate his guts" Tommy said sounding more sober now.

Angela stood up from behind his back pulling the covers over his half naked body, when he grabbed her by her arm, tugging violently until she fell on his chest. –"You're just gonna forgive me then, like you always do"

She tried getting up by pushing the palms of her hands against his chest, but it was pointless, the grip at the back of her neck rendered her defenseless and pushed the side of her face against the fabric of his wifebeater.

-"This too shall pass" she whispered, taking a deep breath and hooking a leg over his waistline, pushing herself closer to him and he responded by embracing her with his large hands, digging his fingers into her spine.  
She heard his chest rumble as he spoke: -"You always gonna be some goddamn pushover, Ange, a fucking toy that men can use then throw away"

Angela bit her tongue not responding, -"Like some fucking whore" he added and she snapped, trying to pull herself away from him, but he wouldn't let her leave, not until he had said everything possible that would hurt her.  
He knew how to hurt her maybe not with his fists or with cheating on her, no, this was worse.

-"A smart girl, would have known her place and left by now" he grabbed a harder hold of the back of her hair, pulling her face up to his, looking down at her as she felt the familiar smell of alcohol breathing down on her.

–"You're not smart are you" he said coldly, twisting a hold of her jaw and forcing his lips against hers, sliding his warm tongue into her mouth, devouring her in a way that left her breathless. Tommy rolled her over on her back, with his weight pressing her down on the mattress.

She was trapped, and his mouth was hot on hers, his hands searching around on her body, finding her breasts, her hips, squeezing hard anywhere he could, leaving his mark on her, pushing his pelvis into hers, their naked legs grazed up one and other, but he wasn't hard.

She couldn't feel him like she had felt him before when they would fuck, he would be hard and passionate, and ready to turn her inside out, but right now it was all about fear and panic.

-"You're filthy" he breathed into her mouth, his grey eyes not leaving hers, as he pushed her panties down further, -"You're filth, scum" he kept breathing while pushing his own pants down, grabbing her hand so she could stroke on him and Angela did: slow strokes, up and down his dick, until he grunted for her to stop.

She kept going though, until she felt him pulling her hand away from their tightly pressed bodies and pinning both her hands above her head.

-"You listen to me, alright, I decide how this goes, I own you" he hissed through his teeth and clashed his lips back on hers again, while pushing his dick deep inside of her. He was rough and it hurt, burning her from the inside, but she let him.

Tommy pressed his sweaty forehead to her forehead and he hissed through his teeth moving his hips harder until the bed creaked, pinning her hands so forcefully down into the mattress that he was sure this would also leave a bruise.

-"You disgust me" he gritted not leaving her gaze, Angela looked at him clutching her fingers together into fists and hooked her legs around his waistline to let him get deeper inside of her.

-"Tell me you hate me" he breathed harder, getting closer to the edge, she arched her chest against his, pushing down at his butt with her heels, -"Tell me you hate me" he hissed harder, pushing her deeper into the mattress.

Angela angled her chin to his and kissed him, one full kiss against his soft lips,  
-"I love you" she whispered into them, and he buckled on top of her, spilling his seed inside, letting his head rest on her shoulder and his body tumble down on top of her.

She felt him twitching and shaking right before letting out a deep and painful sob like a cat being trapped inside of a burning building. Tommy nuzzled his face into her neck, letting go of her wrists.

Angela stroked his back, holding around him, fully surrounding him, kissing his shoulder and repeating those words over and over again, -"I love you, I love you"

-"I'm no good for you, Ange" he clung to her body hugging her tighter, -"You're not your father, Tommy, you're not your father"  
He looked her in the eye with his tear stained cheeks and everything, not afraid of letting her see him like this, -"You're not Paddy" she kissed him again lightly, so he could feel it, the love she had for him, along with the loyalty that she would never display for anyone other than him. There was only one person for her and that was Tommy Conlon.

-"I'm sorry, Angie" he whispered into her neck as he closed his eyes and just breathed her in.


End file.
